C.A. Cupid
C.A. Cupid (jej pełne imię to Chariclo Arganthone Cupid) – studentka szkoły Monster High. Jest przybraną córką Erosa, mitologicznego boga miłości. Na ekranie zadebiutowała w filmie "Upiorna siła miłości". W tym samym filmie, nazywa się Amora. Osobowość Chariclo Arganthone jest znana innym jako C.A., gdyż jej pełne imię jest za długie i trudne do wymówienia. Dziewczyna idzie w ślady swojego ojca (boga miłości) i stara się specjalizować w kontaktach między potworami, a także między normalsami. C.A. codziennie prowadzi audycję radiową w Straszyceum. Omawia w niej problemy występujące w związkach i jak je skutecznie rozwiązywać. Potworka zdecydowanie woli ten rodzaj pracy Amora, ponieważ dziewczyna nie potrafi zbyt dobrze celować swoimi strzałami. Jeśli chodzi o jej charakter, C.A. jest beztroska i radosna, ale również surowa i zawodowa jako, że związek czasami musi przetrwać. Wygląd C.A. Cupid ma białą skórę, ale łydki i przedramiona czarne w białe wzory. Ma ona krótkie różowe włosy, które są uczesane na kształt aureoli. Oczy upiorki są koloru niebieskiego. Usta ma pomalowane w stylu Cupid's Bow. Skrzydła C.A. Cupid przypominały klatkę piersiową. Tworzą je żebra i kręgosłup. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|cupid W mitologii greckiej Eros był bogiem miłości. W niektórych podaniach wystąpiła informacja o jego rzekomym pokrewieństwie z Afrodytą. Wielu poetów satyrycznie przedstawiało go jako "ślepe dziecko", które monotonnie wtrącało się w sprawy miłosne śmiertelników (zazwyczaj dla własnej rozrywki). Pewnego razu zakochał się on w zwykłej śmiertelniczce, która nazywała się Psyche. Na życzenie Erosa, Psyche została zamieniona w boginię przez Zeusa. Relacje Znajomi Mówi, że zawarła znajomość z każdym potworem, który jest "zakochany w miłości". Miłość Nie ma chłopaka. Przez przypadek chwilowo zakochała się w Clawdzie (pomyłkowe wypuszczenie strzały miłosnej z powodu Toralei Stripe.). W odcinku "Wampigorączka piątkowej nocy" na stadionie siedzi i kibicuje Straszyceum razem z Eddem (potworem z czaszkowego wybrzeża). Być może są razem. Rodzina C.A. Cupid była nieznanym typem żywiołu (?), który był po lewej u progu świątyni Erosa. Dlaczego jej biologiczni rodzice porzucili ją (pod warunkiem, że to zrobili) i kim oni są, tego nikt nie wie. C.A. została przyjęta do rodziny przez Erosa, boga miłości w mitologii greckiej, który jest znany lepiej pod swoim rzymskim imieniem Amor (po angielsku Cupid). Nauczył ją biznesu rodzinnego i dał jej skrzydła. Istnieje możliwość, że matką adopcyjną C.A. jest Psyche, żona Erosa, która jest śmiertelnikiem przemienionym (tu na życzenie Erosa) w boginię. Jej ulubionym przedmiotem jest Psychologia, która notabene wzięła swoją nazwę właśnie od Psyche (to imię oznacza po grecku dusza). Zwierzątko Chciałaby mieć rybkę, ale nie może zdecydować się jaki gatunek rybki wybrać. Lalki Sweet 1600 C.A._Cupid.jpg|Lalka RCA_cupid_a.jpg|Oficjalny art CA_web.jpg|W webisodzie * Linia: 'Sweet 1600' * Wydanie: styczeń 2012 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: X3799 C.A. ma na sobie różowo-biało-czarną sukienkę bez ramiączek. Jej góra jest różowa. Sukienka w połowie przepasana jest czarnym pasem, który łączy się z szalami zastępującymi ramiączka. Dół sukienki jest biały. Przechodzi on stopniowo w kolor różowy. Na samym dole sukienki widnieją znaki przypominające serca. C.A. nosi białe kolczyki. Prawy jest w kształcie strzały, a lewy w kształcie łuku. Na prawym ramieniu dziewczyna nosi kuszę, w środku której znajduje się długa różowa strzała. Buty potworki na wysokim obcasie zawierają czarne podeszwy, które utrzymuje łańcuch białych i różowych serc. W lewym bucie obcas ma kształt białej strzały z różowym grotem. Różowa torebka lalki jest w kształcie serca. Wyposażona jest ona w dwie różowe zakrzywione strzały. Main V5 * Linia: 'V5' * Wydanie: czerwiec 2012 * Numer asortymentu: N2851 * Numer modelu: Y4683 W tej serii C.A. wygląda tak samo jak w serii Sweet 1600, lecz dołączony jest do niej pamiętnik i jest w innym pudełku, odpowiednim do serii Main. Meta Timeline * 23 sierpnia 2011: Mattel składa wnioski o zastrzeżenie znaków towarowych dla Cupid C. A.. * 18 września 2011: Pierwsze zdjęcia lalki C.A. można znaleźć na oficjalnej niemieckiej stronie Monster High. * koniec grudnia 2011: Pierwsza lalka C.A. zostaje wydana w ramach serii "Sweet 1600". * koniec grudnia 2011: "Oficjalny art" C.A. zostaje ujawniony. * 13 stycznia 2012: Mattel ogłasza, że lalka C.A. z serii "Sweet 1600" będzie sprzedawana tylko do końca stycznia. * 12 lutego 2012: C.A. zalicza swój debiut filmowy w filmie "Upiorna siła miłości". * 14 lutego 2012: C.A. Profil C.A. zostaje opublikowany na oficjalnej stronie Monster High. * środek czerwca 2012: lalka C.A. zostaje wydana ponownie w ramach serii Basic 5. * środek czerwca 2012: Pamiętnik Cupid zostaje ujawniony. * środek czerwca 2012: C.A. Pełne imię potworki - Chariclo Arganthone Cupid zostało ujawnione w jej oficjalnym pamiętniku. * 31 grudnia 2012: C.A. pojawiła się w tle odcinka "Boo Years Eve". * 23 kwietnia 2013: w sekcji On the Air with C.A. Cupid zostało ogłoszone, że C.A. Cupid opuści Monster High. Ciekawostki * Jej ojciec zajmuje się relacjami międzyludzkimi, a ona między potworami. * C.A Cupid twierdzi że "Miłość nie musi być przerażająca" podobnie jak Abbey i Spectra. * Jej babcią jest Afrodyta. * Jej usta pomalowane są w stylu Cupid's Bow, który był popularny w 1920 roku. Galeria Całą galerię zdjęć C.A. można zobaczyć tutaj. Kategoria:Postacie drugoplanowe Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Córka Erosa Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Postacie o różowych włosach Kategoria:Postacie o szarych oczach Kategoria:Blade postacie Kategoria:Postacie Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? Kategoria:Lalki 2012 Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Sweet 1600 Kategoria:Postacie ze skrzydłami Kategoria:Postacie Escape From Skull Shores Kategoria:C.A .Cupid Kategoria:Postacie z krótkimi włosami